poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Babar Arrives at the City
Pompadour: In following your ten o'clock address to the League of Literary Locals. Cornelius: You must finalize the finances for the coming fiscal year. Pompadour: Attend the annual Fly Fisherman Flotina. Cornelius: And totally redefine the palace's economic policy as we know it. Pompadour: Hmm. I should think the beige morning suit would be ideal for the literary meeting, and perhaps something blue for the economic policy. Celeste: Babar, are you busy? Babar: Never too busy for you my dear. Can we spare a minute, Cornelius? Corneilus: Without question, Babar. Pompadour: Take two if you wish. (In the room) Alexander: (getting the big top hat out of the chest) Ta-da! This should do the trick. (Alexander runs to the mirror and puts the hat on his head) Alexander: How do you do? So glad you could come. (The hat falls with the noise of honking) (Pom and Flora laughing) (Alexander walks to get another hat like a cowboy's hat) (Alexander puts it on his head) (Babar and Celeste chuckling) Alexander: Howdy, partners. (Pom and Flora laughing again) (Babar chuckles) Babar: Look at him. Alexander: (getting the tennis hat and ball) How about this? Tennis, anyone? (hits the ball with a tennis racquet) Hey, no fair spying. Celeste: (opening the door) We just came in to see what you're doing, son. Alexander: Well, there's two kids in school. They're a little older than me and I invited them over for a visit. Babar: Sounds like fun. So what's the problem? Alexander: Me. I'm boring.But if I can just find a new way to act, I'm sure they'll like me. (Babar comes and throws the hat in the chest) Babar: (bringing Alexander) Changing who you are is no way to impress people, son. A long time ago when I was just a boy like you, (Babar's second story appear) I was very frightened. After seeing my dear mother die at the hands of the hunter, I found myself lost and alone in the great forest. And about to have my first experience on the other side. I was about to discover the city. (Young Babar discovers the city) (The bells ringing) Babar: (narrating) Finally, I heard the voices of my friends called my name. Pooh: Babar! Alice: Babar! Where are you? Rudolph: Babar, come out! Blinky Bill: Babar, come back! Templeton: Babar! Hunter: Babar! Angel: Babar! Colleen: Babar! Bonkers: You need to come out of here right now! Blitz: Babar! Exile: Babar! Alice: (smiles) Look! There he is now! Pooh: Where? Alice: Babar's here in the meadow of the flowers! Tigger: (running with the others) Babar! Rabbit: Thank goodness you're safe. Young Babar: What are you doing here? Darkwing Duck: We came to look for you. Bonkers: We followed your tracks. Piglet: Now we found you. Moley: Uh, guys, where are we? (The heroes turning to look at the city) Babar: (narrating) Never before had I seen such wonders. (Young Babar, with Pooh and the others, runs into the park) Squirrel: Good day. (They walk on the bridge) Babar: (to the squirrels) Hello there. (They stop) Babar: (narrating) But the memory of the hunter clouded my thoughts and I was afraid that all people were going to be like him. Rabbit: Babar, that's not the hunter. It's only just the statue of the soldier. He died years ago. (The children in the park laugh) Alice: Say, the children might be nice here in the park. Let's go. (Young Babar walks with Pooh and the others) Young Babar: (to the boy) Nice day, isn't it? (to the girl) How are you? (Young Babar climbs up the stairs of the slide following the boy who is sliding) Young Babar: (slides) Woooaahhh... (and lands on the dirt) Oof. (A boy and a girl laugh) (The boy swings) (The girl tries to swing) (Young Babar helps and pushes her to swing) Girl: Wheeee! (The penguins chirping) (Popcorn cat whistles) Alice: We would like to have the bags of popcorn please. (The man offers them the bags of popcorn) (Young Babar feeds the penguins the popcorn) (The ducks quacking) (Young Babar comes out of the water) Young Babar: Wrooohhh! (The ducklings swimming) Alice: Babar! (in Wendy's voice) Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Rabbit: Scaring the ducks like that? (Young Babar smiles and swims and sees the toy boat sailing) (He borrows it and blows it faster) Boy: Wow! (Young Babar swims back to the shore) (The men sitting on the bench reading the newspapers) Young Babar: Hello. (They tip their hats to him) (The cat meows) (It walks) Young Babar: Goodbye. (The children cheering) (They play baseball) (Young Babar joins in and catches the ball) Boy: Hey, nice catch. Toss it in here, little elephant. (Young Babar throws the ball and the boy catches it i with his glove) Young Babar: What a wonderful place. People are nice here. Pooh: Well, they are nice, Babar. But this is not the jungle. Bonkers: That place is called a park. Rudolph: And we don't know where we are. I think it is England or France or Europe. Blinky Bill: (in Edmund's voice) Shouldn't we at least look around? Alice: (in Dorothy's voice) I don't see why not. (The man whistles) (Young Babar walks onto the road) (The cars drive and scare Young Babar) Young Babar: Aaaaah! Aaah! Tigger: Babar! Rabbit: (Young Babar runs out of the way) Get out of the road! Rudolph: (Young Babar still runs out of the way) You will be killed! Piglet: (Young Babar still runs out of the way) This is no place for elephants! (Young Babar gasps as the people walking on the street) Young Babar: (running) Uh-oh! Woah. (Young Babar walks and see the truck coming towards him) Young Babar: Say, I'll bet you're the biggest in your herd, right? (The horn horns) Woooaah! (Young Babar sputters) (The whistle blows) (Young Babar looks up at a man, whistling and stopping and bidding the cars to drive) Young Babar: Hello there. My name's Babar. What's yours? (Man still whistles) Are you a bird? You sound just like a bird. Some of my best friends are birds. Oh, I get it, this is some kind of people greeting ritual, isn't it? Rabbit: Babar! Get off! Get out of the road! (Young Babar whistles) (The vehicles stop) Man: Get outta here! (Young Babar jumps and gets out of the road) Pooh: Babar. You scared us. Ratty: (in Sully's voice) Don't you ever run away from us again, Babar. Alice: Mr. Rat, (in Wendy's voice) please. Don't be so hard on him. Ratty: Oh, (to Young Babar) We're sorry. But we're worried. Madame: My, my, you look like you could use some help, little fellow. Alice: Grandma? Madame: Hello, Alice. How are you? Alice: I'm pretty well, thank you. Madame: I see you have the friends with you. Who are they? Alice: This is Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Mr. Rat, Mr. Mole, Blinky Bill, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Dumbo, Stitch, Angel, Bonkers, Darkwing Duck, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Templeton and Eeyore. Eeyore: Thanks for noticin'. Young Babar: I'll say. Madame: Come along. Let me help you across the street. (taking Young Babar's trunk with her hand) It can be very dangerous in the city. Young Babar: The city? Is that where this is? (arriving at the street) Thanks for your help, Madame. You make crossing the street look easy. Madame: Well, I've had a lot of practice, um... Alice: Oh, I almost forgot. This is Babar. Young Babar: Pleased to meet you, Madame. Madame: (shaking hands with Babar) And I you. Will you be needing any more help? Young Babar: I think I can handle it from here. But thank you for asking. Madame: My pleasure. Will you and your friends like to come along with me to my house? Alice: Oh, that's very nice. We'd be happy to. Madame: Well, then. Goodbye, Babar. Young Babar: Goodbye, Madame. Goodbye, guys. Pooh: Goodbye, Babar. We'll be in any building if you need us. Young Babar: Okay. (Hours later) Young Babar: (walking) What a nice old lady. If everyone is that nice, I'll have no trouble fitting in. How are you? Nice day, isn't it? How about this weather? Hello there. Good to see you. How can I make any new friends if no one will stand still long enough to even say hello? (Baby giggles) (Young Babar smiles and walks to the baby cart) Young Babar: Hello, there, little fellow. (Baby still giggles) (A lady turns to him) Lady: You there! What are you doing to my baby? Young Babar: Nothing. Honest. I'm just trying to be friendly. Lady: Humph! a likely story. Now run along before I call the police. (Young Babar runs) (Another hour later) Young Babar: If this is what life in the city is like, I'll never fit in. Maybe it's the way I act. Or look. Well, whatever it is, people just don't like me. I've go not friends, no home, and nothing to eat. Except Pooh and friends, for they watch over me. (sees the fruit basket filled with oranges, apples and bananas) Oh boy, a whole mountain of food. (running towards them) Let's see now. Apples, bananas, dates, carrots... (the shop owner sweep the ground with his broom) (he sees him eating the fruits) Owner: Stop, thief! (Young Babar jumps) Help, police! (The police arrives whistling) Police: All right, put the fruit down (taking his gun out) and your hands up. Young Babar: A hunter! Run for your lives! Owner: Stop, thief! He's getting away. After him! Police: Halt or I'll shoot! Young Babar: (running) Run and hide, everyone, it's a hunter! Police: Gain way, police chase in progress. (Young Babar hides himself in the plant) Young Babar: Oh, why can't these hunters just leave me alone? Plant owner: Help, police! Assistance! Owner: (running with the police) There he goes. After him! (Young Babar turns and runs to the dead end) Young Babar: (stops) Cornered, he's gonna shoot me. I've gotta hide! (the men walking toward him) (fades in) (at the courthouse) Police: I encountered the culprit on the corner of Colver and Clark, concealing a carrot from Carl the Grocer. Then corned him behind Kate's Cafe. Case closed. Judge: I'm afraid you'll have to be punished young fellow. Young Babar: Punished? What did I do? Police: A 432. Judge: 30 dollars or 30 days. Police: Can you pay it? Young Babar: Sure, but what's a dollar? (the judge pats his head in confusion) Police: Do you have any friends that can pay it? Young Babar: No. I don't have any friends in the city. Madame: (coming into the court room with Pooh and friends) Of course you do, Babar. I'd be glad to pay your find for you. Alice: (in Karen's voice) You've got to excuse him, sir. You see, he's an elephant. And he doesn't know about such things. Judge: Case dismissed. Young Babar: But how did you know I was in trouble? Madame: You've made quite a name for yourself in this city, Babar. Bonker: That's right. You were on the newspaper. Young Babar: (looking at the newspaper) Hey, that's me! (Hours later) Young Babar: I don't think I'll ever understand city ways. Alice: Well, you need our help as my grandma helped you. Madame: Alice is right. The city's a grand place to live. But before one can fully enjoy it, one must learn to understand it, mustn't one? Young Babar: One must. I think. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts